How to Break Up With a Double Oh
by Johanna Black
Summary: How did one break-up with a double oh? 'I'm sorry, James, but I can't handle this? It's not you, it's me? I thought I could handle you having sex with all those women; I know it's just part of your job, but I can't handle it-' "Christ," Q muttered, leaning back in his seat. Oneshot. 00Q R&R appreciated! Collab with hope-hazard on tumblr. Rated T for excessive swearing.


**An RP I did with hope-hazard (tumblr). I ****( andiamburdenedwithgloriousfe els) **played Q,hope-hazard played Bond. Enjoy!

How did one break-up with a double oh? 'I'm sorry, James, but I can't handle this? It's not you, it's me? I thought I could handle you having sex with all those women; I know it's just part of your job, but I can't handle it-'

"Christ," Q muttered, leaning back in his seat. He'd spent an hour drafting the break-up email and he was getting nowhere. He closed it, saving it in drafts, and scrubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't breakup over an email, not with James, it was too impersonal. But Q didn't know any other way to do it. He switched on his comm. As far as he knew, James was home. Q needed to talk to him just then. Even if he was asleep.

"Bond, report."

James wasn't asleep. Even though that woman had been gone for hours, James still couldn't get comfortable in bed. He never used to hate sex, but since getting involved with Q, sex during missions had lost all appeal. So when he heard Q's voice on the comm, he was wide awake and responding immediately.

"Bond reporting. What's wrong?"

"We um..." Q fell silent. He got up, moving over to the door and locking it to keep any of his interns from coming in.

"Look, we need to talk." He cringed. He was used to _hearing _those words, not saying them. And in every case, they had never been good.

James tensed a little and sat up in the bed.

"About what?" he asked cautiously.

"Is everything okay?" No. Q couldn't really be doing _that_... could he? But those were the standard starting words. Fuck. How had he managed to screw this up?

"This um...I can't-...It's not you, it's-" Oh hell. Q moved over to the floor-to-ceiling windows and rested his head against it, looking at London beneath him.

"Christ," He swore quietly, running his hand through his hair.

James sighed heavily and brought his knees up, resting his forehead on them.

"You're breaking up with me," he said softly. He wasn't angry at Q, just at himself. Obviously it was his fault, Q had done nothing wrong.

"Can I ask why? Is it something we can fix? I don't want to break up, Q. I really don't," he said honestly.

"I don't want to either," Q admitted weakly, sliding down his window and sitting with his back against it.

"I really don't. But I mean..." Just breathe, Benedict, he'll listen.

"I haven't been in a relationship in over five years. And this has moved _obscenely_ fast. And that's not your fault, I thought I would be able to handle that. But I was wrong about that."

"We'll slow down," James said quickly.

"I won't come over as often. Less sex. Proper dates. Whatever you want." He had never been so desperate to please somebody else, but dammit, he didn't want to lose Q. Especially since he'd still have to see him because of work. That would only make things worse.

"Just tell me what you want to do differently."

Q closed his eyes again.

"It's not just that, it's...It's the missions. The sex. You _always_ forget to shut off your mic, I know that it's in the heat of the moment and it's just your job, but you have no idea how _painful_ it is for me to listen to that. And it's not like I have a choice, and I know you don't either. It's completely unavoidable for the both of us." He couldn't count how many times Eve had held him in the break room, crying. It made him feel weak and pathetic. James winced.

"I'm sorry. I'll start remembering to shut it off-or better yet, I'll stop having sex. I'll figure out something else to do. There are other ways to get information. It _is_ avoidable if I can be smart enough. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, it's not something you can avoid. Sex is your best weapon, James. Look, I'm not asking you to give this up for me..." Just to give _him_ up. He let out a slow breath, closing his eyes, his head falling back.

"Look, I just...I don't think this can work."

"It's been working up until now." James was practically begging.

"I know you're not asking me to, but I'm offering. I _can_ find another way, Q. And you can help me. Best Quartermaster in MI6, remember? Please."

Q let out a tired, huffed laugh.

"James..." He said quietly, shaking his head.

"It's just not-We can't-" He was cut off by a boom, followed by a subsequent rumble. He felt the building shake and he stood up, looking around.

"What on earth-" He started, brow furrowing.

"Quartermaster, status report," M's voice crackled over his phone. He pressed the 'speak' button.

"Q here, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Code red break-in in the lobby. Evacuate immediately."

"Shit," Q hissed quietly, opening his laptop and pulling up the security feed.

James was immediately standing, pulling on clothes.

"What the hell happened? Did I hear 'break in'? Q, get the hell out of there _now._ I'll be over as soon as possible." Even so, he was a good hour away, at least.

"I can't get out, I've got to evacuate the floor and lock everything. Look, your fastest isn't fast enough, don't worry about it-" There was another rumble and the building shook hard enough to knock Q to the ground. He landed with a thump and he cursed quietly, standing again.

"Fuck the floor, get out of there," James ordered, flying out the door and running down to his car.

"I mean it, Benedict!" The sharp use of Q's real name came out before James could really think about it.

"I can't! I have a responsibility to my branch, Bond." Q shut the laptop, moving over to his wall. He pressed his thumb to a small pad and the wall slid up, revealing a small arsenal of weapons. He pulled out a flintlock pistol with the force of an AK-47, a hunting rifle, and two guns similar to James'. He strapped them into his holster along with several rounds before opening his door and rushing out. It was bedlam in the Q-branch. Everyone was racing around, trying to lock down their computers.

"Stop, just go, go!" Q urged them, pulling them away from their desks and shoving them none too gently towards the exits.

"And I have a responsibility to my idiot boyfriend to make sure he gets out alive!" James returned.

"And yes, you're still my boyfriend-until I give up groveling, you're my boyfriend, deal with it." He was driving as quickly to MI6 as he could, easily doubling the speed limit.

Q was quiet. He could hear men rushing up the stairs towards him, they would've shut down the elevators.

"Then I'm glad to die your boyfriend," He said quietly, but loudly enough for James to hear. He had to make sure his branchers made it out before he did.

"I'm sorry, James. I really am. I love you," He added quietly before he pulled out his comm and shot it to bits.

"Q-" James cut off and swore loudly as he pressed the accelerator down all the way.

"I am going to _murder_ him when I get a hold of him," he muttered. He was MI6 in half an hour, after a few not-so-legal shortcuts. Gun out, he stormed into the building, shooting anyone down that wasn't employed there, gradually making his way to Q Branch and daring anyone to lay a _finger _on Q.

"Bond!" Eve moved to his side as James moved into the building, a gun in her hand and another strapped to her hip. Q had told her about their relationship ages ago- it had been a secret to everyone _but_ her.

"I've been in contact with Q, he's still on the floor, he's fine!" At least she hoped he was fine. He had kept cursing, his breathing sounded a little labored, but he was still alive. At that point, that was all that mattered.

"Oh, so he stays in contact with you, but he rips _my_ comm out of his ear?" James snapped, though it wasn't truly directed at Eve.

"Cover me while I go in there?" He glanced at her and it occurred to him to pause and put a hand on her arm.

"You're okay too, right?"

**"**Course I'm alright. You've been on the other end of my gun, you know how well I shoot," Eve shot back with a small smile.

James chuckled and nodded, then finally went into Q Branch just as someone was trying to get into Q's office. He shot him down without batting an eye, and ran over to the door.

* * *

The Q-branch was horrendous. There were bodies _everywhere_, blood _everywhere_, papers _everywhere_. Luckily, Q was not _everywhere_. Just one spilt lip, a knife wound in his forearm, and four broken fingers. He had holed up in his office, his desk pushed over, and literally a _pile_ of bodies in front of his door. He was down to the hunting rifle now, one similar to James' father's(he'd seen the model from the Skyfall footage and modeled one after it). He heard approaching footsteps and he loaded the gun, ready to shoot.

"If you shoot me, I'm gonna be _really _pissed," James shouted as he shoved the door open and closed it behind him.

"Get up, we're getting out of here," he ordered, looking sternly at Q.

"Well, you got here much faster than I thought, well done," Q said, standing and lowering the rife.

"I can't leave, Bond, we're not finished yet." He side-stepped James, opening the door, and moved back over to Eve.

"How many men down there?"

"Thirty, at least," Eve responded, looking worriedly between James and Q.

"Come on," Q said, heading for the stairs. James grabbed Q's wrist and pulled him back forcefully.

"I will knock you out and physically _drag_ you out of here if I have to," he growled.

"We're _leaving_. You're not playing hero; there are other agents on their way, I know it. They'll handle it. You're hurt, and I'm amazed you survived this long. We're not pushing our luck."

Q hissed as James took hold of his wounded arm, and he pulled away from him with a glare.

"We don't have time to _wait_," he snapped.

"I've done this before, Bond, I can handle myself. As much as you like to believe, I'm not some-" He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he raised his rifle, taking down the masked man before turning back to the double oh.

"Damn damsel in distress! I don't give a fuck if you're the so called alpha in this relationship-"

"GIRLS GIRLS YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY. CAN WE GO NOW!" Eve yelled.

"Shut up," James snapped at Eve without thinking, and turned back to Q.

"This isn't about being 'alpha', this is about protecting the person I love, and if that means forcing you out of here, then so be it!" He snatched the rifle away from Q, thrust it at Eve, then bent down and picked Q up in a fireman's carry and headed towards the emergency exit.

Q growled and wriggled out of James' hold, nearly falling to the floor, but catching himself on a desk.

"_Stop it_!" He snapped. He took the rifle back from Eve and went to the stairs before jetting down, taking down every single assailant that came up towards him. Eve looked at James.

"We should follow," She pointed out quietly, knowing the double oh was completely infuriated.

"Sometimes I wonder why the fuck I put up with him," James muttered darkly, but of course he didn't mean it. He ran after Q, getting the men he missed, though those were few and far between, and had they not been in serious danger, he was fairly certain he would've thrown Q up against the wall at that moment. Can handle a gun? A serious turn-on for the made it onto M's floor in a matter of moments, and Q looked around.

"Is he still down here?" Q questioned quietly, glancing back at Moneypenny. The gunshots coming from the man's office were a clear indicator that he was. Q shot a man trying to enter the office and moved over to the door.

"It's me, don't shoot," He called out. M's head poked up from behind the tea table.

"Q!"

"Come on," Q urged, and Mallory up and followed, a gun in his hand.

"You're hurt," He said quietly, taking hold of Q's wrist. Q pulled away.

"I'm fine," He replied. Mallory had always been very...Attentive towards him. In all the wrong ways. Mallory looked up as Q pulled away.

"Ah, 007. Moneypenny. Backup is five minutes out."

James glared at Mallory and tugged Q by the waist closer to him.

"If I can get here in half an hour when I'm an hour away, they should've been able to get here by now," he snapped.

"But it doesn't matter. _We're leaving_. And so help me, Q, if you argue with me one more time I will smash every scrabble 'Q' mug you have. Understand?"

Q tugged away from James, glaring at him as the man gripped him around the waist. This was neither the time, nor the place to quibble about Mallory.

"Well we'll have to get down to the lobby to do that, won't we," Q pointed out in a snap, moving back over to the stairs and leading the way down. Moneypenny lightly led Mallory forward to follow Q down, and she put herself between James and Mallory to keep Bond from shooting off the head of MI6.

"And when we get there, you're telling me what the fuck you thought you were doing, cutting our comms," James continued. He was reared up and in the mood for a fight, and damn it, he was getting one.

"And why you thought you could drop the 'I love you' bomb and just _leave_."

"I have a job to do just as you do when you're on call," Q called back over his shoulder, around Mallory and Eve. There was one unarmed man that came towards him and he kicked him in the face, sending him down the stairs and knocking down three other men.

"I didn't know if I was going to see you or not, I figured I may as well!"

"Your job is to sit behind a computer and guide me on missions! It is _not_ to pick up guns and jump into danger-that would be _my_ job! And ignoring the fact that it's fucking hot, you're not a double-oh! You're not trained like I am! You should've gotten out with your stupid little interns, and let me come get you and make sure you were safe!" James all but yelled.

"You don't know a fucking thing!" Q snapped back.

"I was on the field for three years before I became head of the Q-branch, it was M's idea!" The old M, obviously, not that idiot Mallory.

"She said it would make me better prepared for what I'd be designing for!" And then some. He'd gotten as much training as James did. None of this had ever come up, though, not between them, not between himself and Eve, not around anyone.

"I know what I'm bloody doing-" Q cut off as a bullet grazed his side. He growled and took out the man who'd fired it before he moved into the lobby to find back-up swarming around them. A gaggle of them surrounded Mallory, crowding him out of the building and into a car. Eve and Q lowered their guns as familiar men surrounded them, racing up the stairs.

Bond stopped Q with a hand on his arm, gentler than before as he lifted it up to inspect the wound on his side.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? If this relationship isn't going to work, it's not because of my missions it's because of the fact that you aren't being completely honest with me. I don't have access to your files, I can't just look up whatever I want. You have to _tell_ me things, Q."

Q shrugged James' hand off again, but not maliciously. His hand came up to staunch the bleeding in his side. It was a small flesh wound, but it stung like a _bitch_.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you," Q said, looking up at him.

"I asked for clearance to tell you and Eve, but it was never granted." Mallory had threatened him firing if he told the double oh. James dropped his hand and ran it through his hair, closing his eyes a few seconds. There was still chaos around them, but it was thankfully just their men running around, trying to assess the damage.

"Are you coming to my place to get cleaned up?" he muttered after a few moments.

"Or are we really breaking up?" He had purposefully held off on returning the 'I love you'. The last person he had said that to ended up dead, and he wasn't going to go through that with Q.

Q was quiet. He could see Eve watching them closely out of the corner of her eyes, hands clapped over her mouth and looking between the two of them. She knew that they were together, but she had never really _seen _them together.

"...I would like to come back to your place," Q finally said, voice quiet.

James let out a relieved breath and nodded, not even bothering trying to take Q's hand again. He just walked out of the building, knowing Q would follow.

"You still have clothes over there, so you can change into those. Safe to say we have to have a talk about all this."

**"**Yes, safe to say indeed." Q turned his head, mouthing to Eve, 'I'll call you later. Take my car!' Eve smiled and grinned, nodding before heading for the garage, gun still in her hands. Q matched James' stride.

"I don't want to get blood all over your car."

"Believe me, it's seen worse," James chuckled a little.

"A little blood isn't going to hurt it." He opened Q's door for him and shut it behind him, then got into the driver's side and headed towards his flat, doing the speed limit this time.

"Injuries?"

"Knife wound in forearm, flesh wound in side, four broken fingers," Q listed off immediately. He glanced down at the hand, which was still curled around the gun. He was almost afraid to uncurl his fingers, knowing that that may hurt more. He winced just looking at the twisted, broken digits, and he looked forward again.

James sighed heavily.

"Do you need an actual hospital?" he asked. He tended to avoid them, preferring to take care of things on his own, but he wasn't sure how Q felt.

"I can stitch myself up and reset my fingers. I've done it before, I'll be fine." Not that Q _liked_ taking care of this himself, but it was something he'd gotten used to in those three years. His head was pounding, the adrenaline beginning to wear off.

"I'll help," James said;it wasn't an offer, but a statement.

"We'll reset your fingers, then get you in the shower. Clean the wounds, stitch and patch 'em. Talk a bit. Bed."

Q couldn't help but smile a little bit. There was the man he'd fallen in love with: Half 007, half James. All his.

"Sounds like a plan," Q responded, nodding a bit.

James glanced over at Q and copied his small smile. The rest of the ride continued in silence until they arrived at his flat. He helped Q out of the car, then unlocked his door and went to turn the shower on.

"Can you handle fixing your fingers while I get your clothes?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it," Q said,nodding. He didn't let go of the gun still, really only properly holding to it with his thumb. He moved over to the kitchen, where he knew one of James' kits was. He got a wooden spoon and stuck it between his teeth- something to keep him from crying out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking hold of his fingers, and unpeeled his fingers from the gun. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting down onto the wooden spoon as the gun clattered to the floor. He took a few deep breaths before beginning to set them, keeping the wooden spoon between his teeth.

James had known Q wasn't _weak_, necessarily, but he hadn't known his boyfriend was this strong. He honestly had just viewed him as a computer geek. Apparently he had a lot to learn about him. James went and got the clothes that Q generally kept over there and set them in the bathroom along with a towel and first-aid kit. He went and put a gentle hand on Q's shoulder, dropping a kiss down to the back of his neck. An apology, for now, before he could give a real one.

"Shower's ready."

Q finished setting all four fingers. He would've jumped in surprise, not hearing James sneak up on him, but he was too tired. He found himself resting back against James, carefully pulling the wooden spoon out from between his teeth and setting it on the counter- there were bite marks in it.

"Thank you," He breathed out quietly, head hanging tiredly.

"You're welcome." James continued planting soft kisses on Q's neck for a minute, a hand slipping down to rub his good side.

"Come on, love." He helped Q up and into the bathroom, assisting him with taking his clothes off, though he probably didn't need it. He just wanted to stay close to Q, touch him.

Q didn't protest, letting James help him out of his ripped cardigan- the same mustard yellow one from the Skyfall incident. He knew it was ruined now, but he felt like he wanted to keep it anyway. He winced as he pulled the fabric away from his side. He clenched his jaw again, wincing a bit as he stepped out of his pants and boxers as well. He stepped into the shower with James' help, and he winced a bit as the warm spray hit him.

"I'll... wait in the bedroom for you to finish?" James asked, not sure whether Q necessarily wanted him in there with him or not. He had a few cuts himself, but nothing as bad as Q. He could wait. Q glanced back at James before shaking his head quietly and looking forward again.

"Stay," He urged the man quietly before he began to clean off his cuts. He winced a bit, holding in a hiss. James immediately started stripping his own clothes off, and stepped in behind Q. He rested his hands on his waist briefly and kissed his shoulder before taking over the job of cleaning him off.

"I apologize for picking you up earlier," he said quietly.

"And yelling at you. And insinuating you couldn't take care of yourself. And also for the sex during missions."

"Let's not do this yet," Q said softly. He smiled as James began to clean him off, and he closed his eyes, resting back against the double oh. "Let's just wait until we're all patched up."

"I love you," James said, ignoring Q for a moment.

"I'm pissed that you told me that right before you thought you'd never see me again, but I still love you. There. The rest can wait. But I wanted to get that out."

Q felt his ears tip red and his heart jump into his throat. A weak, watery smile grew on his face. Christ, he was going to cry. No, he'd save that for later, if at all.

"You better not go drown after this," James said in an attempt to make a joke. He kissed the now-red tips of Q's ears and trailed down to his cheek.

Q let out a quiet, huffed laugh.

"I should get out and start stitching before I get all pruney," He said quietly. He gave James' hand a gentle squeeze with his good hand before stepping out of the shower. He tugged on a pair of sweatpants he wore for his overnight stays at James' before taking his medical kit. He stitched his forearm first- a much more laborious task than he would've liked- and wrapped it with bandages before moving to stitch his side. It was the second scar on his left side- the first was from a plane crash years ago, and stretched from the top of his ribs to the top of his hipbone.

James could see Q didn't want his help with the stitching, so he stayed in the shower a few extra minutes, washing himself off before getting out and just putting on some underwear and sitting on the edge of his bed while he waited patiently for Q to finish.

Q finished up the stitch on his side and wrapped the bandages before moving over to James. Wordlessly, he began to clean and bandage James' minor wounds.

"Do you need any stitching?" he asked quietly.

"I don't," James shook his head, letting Q work, occasionally reaching up to run a hand through his damp hair or just cup his face.

"Just you."

Q smiled a little as James gently stroked his face. He finished patching James up and stood, packing away the kit and putting it away. He moved over to James' pile of clothes and picked up the jumper the man had taken for himself, wiggling into it before moving into James' room. He crawled onto the man's bed and closed his eyes, his head pounding furiously.

James laid next to Q, propped up on one elbow as he ran a hand down his torso lightly.

"Do you want to talk in the morning, when you're feeling better?" he murmured.

Q opened his eyes, looking up at James.

"We should talk now," He said quietly, looking up at James.

"Your head hurts," James said, a hand against Q's forehead.

"I can always tell. You get the same look. Usually it's just from staring at those computer screens for too long, but obviously this is probably stress. You should rest."

"I can rest when we've finished talking," Q said quietly, eyes closing as James' hand rested on his forehead.

"I shouldn't have sprung any of that on you. Not today, not over the comm."

"I'm glad you did, actually. Made me get my ass in there faster. Who knows what could've happened if I hadn't gotten there?" James shook his head, not even wanting to think about it.

"Not the _best _timing, but it's out there... Can't take it back. I certainly hope you don't _want_ to take it back, because I meant what I said in the shower. My question is this, though-do you really want to break up?"

"No, I don't," Q said quietly. "But...I don't know what else to do. I know you won't resort to violence with those women, and I don't want you to. You're not that kind of man, James." But all the sex, _christ,_ it was just too much for Q to handle.

"Of course not," James shook his head.

"But I can stop having sex with them. I'll have to flirt still, but I can get my information in other ways. And you'll be there to help me, so that's something. I'd rather quit than lose you," he said honestly.

"I don't want you to quit. You love being on the field." That was a lie. Q wished James would quit. But he couldn't ask James to give up that life just for him.

"I love you more." James didn't even have to think about it for a second. He did love Q more. "I wouldn't have to quit MI6. I could just... stay here. Train new agents, or something like that. There are other things I could do."

Q smiled. He reached up, cupping James' jaw and gently stroking his rough cheek.

"You'd hate that," He pointed out with a chuckle.

"You hate the newbies. Hell, you hated _me _when I started."

James couldn't help but smile a bit and chuckle, tilting his head into Q's touch.

"Yeah... But I wouldn't have to have sex with them. I'd have the same hours as you. I could take you home every evening, pick you up in the mornings. We could have lunch together. We'd see each other regularly."

Q bit his lip.

"That's a big change for you," He said quietly.

"And it might be too much. I don't want you to be on edge all the time. It's practically a desk job compared to what you've been doing."

"It's absolutely a desk job compared to what I've been doing," James sighed. He wasn't /really/ looking forward to it, but he had a feeling Q would make it worth it.

"But unless you have a better idea..."

Q shook his head.

"Don't do that," He said quietly, his hand falling from James' cheek to rest with a soft 'thump' on the mattress.

"I'll just learn to put up and shut up."

"You shouldn't have to 'put up and shut up'," James shook his head.

"If I continue what I'm doing, then two things will happen. Either A, you deal with it and every time I come home you feel sick because you know I've been with someone else until you explode and we have a bit fight, or B we break up now and it's awkward during missions. That, or I get a new quartermaster, which I don't want, and then I have to watch Mallory hit on you all the damn time, and I swear to God, M or not, I will shoot him where he stands if he touches you one more time."

Q smiled a little at the thought.

"That would definitely land you fired," He said quietly, looking up at James. He curled into the man's front, closing his eyes as he rested his head on James' shoulder.

"...We'll work it out," He said quietly.

"All I know is I want you. I love you, James. Very much."

"And I love you too." James put a protective arm around Q.

"I'll get out of the field. It'll be worth it."

"No. Because if you hate it, I don't want you to hate_ me," _Q half-whined.

"I could never hate you," James shook his head.

"I'll find something to entertain me. Go down to the shooting range and put a picture of Mallory's head up, or something."

Q couldn't help but smile. He buried his face in James' neck.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Let's not...Settle on that just yet," He said quietly.

"If you say so," James sighed, and slipped them under the covers. He put a hand under Q's chin and brought his face up for their first proper kiss of the day.

"I love you," he breathed.

"Get some rest."

Q's eyes closed and he leaned up, kissing James more deeply.

"I love you, too," He mumbled against the man's lips.

"And I will if you will."

James hummed a little and lingered in the kiss a few seconds before he answered.

"What I_ want_ is to lay here and kiss you all night long. But you _need_ rest."

Q laughed quietly, grinning and stroking James' jaw.

"You can kiss me until I fall asleep," He offered, his hand coming up to stroke James' jaw again.

"But if I'm kissing you, you won't fall asleep," James pointed out, pushing his hand under Q's jumper to rub his back.

Q hummed quietly, closing his eyes as James rubbed his back, his head falling back.

"Just gentle kisses, love," He mumbled, his hand resting on James' shoulder.

"I know, I know. I wasn't going to try anything, not with you in stitches. I know better than that," James hummed, moving down to Q's neck.

"I know you do," Q murmured, bringing his hand up to card through James' hair. He closed his eyes, yawning quietly as sleep crept into his bones.

James continued to kiss Q softly until he was sure the other man was asleep. Then he allowed himself to get comfortable, and fall asleep right next to him, arm still around him.


End file.
